


Complicated

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Mafia AU, also, deceits name is dolian, lo and dee are in the mafia, logan and dee dont like each other, logans getting married, patricia is marrying into the mafia, patton is patricia, plane AU, romans on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: an actor and a mafia man sit next to each other on a plane.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 of the ts advent calendar. prompts by That_Adorable_Fox.

Roman hated planes. With a passion. Not only did they heighten his anxiety, they also were full of babies, sticky drinks, and disgustingly small bathrooms.

The last time he had been on a plane, he had been seated by a set of pregnant lesbians. They were stressed, hormonal, and very, very in love. All they had done was complain and/or make out the whole time. Roman was all for love but this was just annoying.

‘Maybe,’ Roman thought, optimism pulsing through his veins, ‘this time will be better.’

He made his way to his seat. There, next to his seat, was seated a handsome man that looked to be about his age. Roman quickly took his seat and strapped on his seat belt, trying to avoid looking at the man so he didn't end up staring.

“Hello,” the man said, turning to him. “I’m Dolian. Dolian Tassi.”

Goddammit he was pretty.

“I’m Roman, uh, Reyes.” He cursed his stutter four ways to hell.

“So, Roman Reyes, what brings you to L.A.?” 

The plane he had boarded was about to be on it's way to Los Angeles, Roman’s dream city.

“Work,” he replied. “I’m an actor. What about you?”

“My brother is getting married, finally.”

“Oh, well congratulations then, I guess.” Roman said.

“Oh, no, don't get me wrong. I hate my brother. I’ve just been waiting for a reason to see his fiancee again. She’s the only good person in my family.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, it may seem strange. But, truly, my family and I are not good people.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“It's complicated.”

Roman smiled uneasily and turned his attention to his phone.

‘MAFIA WEDDING!’ the shitty tabloid on his phone seemed to scream at him. He clicked on the article and began to read.

‘26 years ago, the leader of the California mafia, Theodore Tassi and his wife Maria Tassi gave birth to twins. The twins, Logan Tassi and Dolian Tassi, grew up in the mafia, learning so that one day they could inherit the leadership position. Tomorrow evening, Logan will be marrying his wife Patricia Sanders. Dolian is expected to come down for the wedding but looking at the twins tough relationship over the year, there may be some issues at said wedding.’

That's where Roman stopped reading.

He stood up and made his way over to the flight attendant.

“Could i move seats please?” he asked.

“No sorry, we don't have anymore seats available.”

Roman sighed and sat back down in his seat.

“So I see you’ve figured out who I am,” Dolian remarked.

“Yep,” Roman trailed off, nervously.

“Wanna go to a mafia wedding with me?” Dolian asked him, completely serious.

“Eh sure. What the hell do I have to lose?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this definitely isnt one of my best but i was in the mood so here we are.


End file.
